Animated Atrocities 50
Top Ten Worst Patrick's a Prick episodes was a list of episodes in which Patrick Star is portrayed as a prick. Summary Mr. Enter examines Patrick's slide from lovable stupidity to malicious and insufferable stupidity, and comes to the conclusion that he's a sociopath who's been doing it on purpose. Description Well, you wanted it, and you got it. What better way to celebrate 50 episodes, a year of animated atrocities, and 20k subscribers. Episodes This is the original top 10, not factoring in two candidates and not factoring in the 5 episodes he had already reviewed; those include "The Splinter", "Stuck in the Wringer", "Pet Sitter Pat", "Restraining Spongebob" and "Smooth Jazz at Bikini Bottom". The latter two were in the Top 10 Worst Squidward Torture Porns video. *'Pat No Pay' - Patrick's destructive behavior. *'I'm With Stupid' - Patrick's ungratefulness and rudeness. *'Toy Store of Doom' - Patrick makes the problem worse. *'Karate Star' - Although he acknowledges there may have been a point where Patrick lost control, he claims that it was clear that Patrick had been choosing to chop things up earlier. *'Patrick's Staycation' - Patrick's ungratefulness. *'The Googly Artiste' - Patrick's behavior as well as how the episode, he found, insulted critics. *'Big Sister Sam' - Patrick blindly taking Sam's side allowing her to do heinous acts. *'Oral Report' - Patrick not helping Spongebob at all. *'Yours, Mine, and Mine' - Patrick's selfishness. *'The Card' - Patrick's stupidity as well as how the episode revealed that Patrick had been engaging in this activity on purpose. The true list: 10) Patrick's Staycation 9) Stuck in the Wringer 8) Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom 7) The Googly Artiste 6) The Splinter 5) Big Sister Sam 4) Oral Report 3) Yours Mine and Mine 2) The Card 1) Pet Sitter Pat Transcript Click here to see the Transcript Candidates * Driven to Tears * The Gift of Gum * The Main Drain * Hide and Then What Happens? * You Don't Know Sponge * A Friendly Game * Squidward's School for Grown-Ups * Sentimental Sponge * Squidtastic Voyage Fan Candidate Ideas Click here to see the Transcript Trivia *As of this list, Mr. Enter offically considers Patrick a sociopath and his most hated SpongeBob character. *This contains Mr. Enter's first pre-movie review. In his "Extra Thoughts" video on The Card, he comments that even without that one line of dialogue, the episode would still make the list due to how Patrick was still insufferably stupid in that episode's own regard. * His reaction to the ending of "Yours, Mine and Mine". Patrick: Have you learned nothing about sharing? Mr. Enter: Well, I know I have! Hey, Patrick, this is my very special grenade and I wanna share it with you! Here's the deal. I'll keep this little shiny pull thing and you can keep the rest of it for as long as you want! Sound good? GOOD. * We hear the grenade actually explode during the transition. * When Patrick says he is an interesting guy, Mr. Enter quips "I'm sure Vlad the Impaler was an interesting guy, too." * During his review of "I'm With Stupid" Patrick: Spongebob, my parents think I'm dumber than a sack of diapers. Mr. Enter: (over a clip of Patrick eating a backstage pass from "Smooth Jazz at Bikini Bottom") Give him a few years. His speech at the end of "The Card" for his Top 10 Patrick's A Prick list, pointing out the huge Fridge Horror of Patrick's Flanderization, almost seeming like Mr. Enter's going insane, all from one line. It really shows what how easily someone can miss the symptoms of a sociopath. Mr. Enter: He's doing it on purpose. He's always been doing on purpose. Everything you've seen on this list has been completely intentional. He knows he's stupid, or at least he's pretending to be stupid. Unlike "Breath of Fresh Squidward", this also affects appearances shown afterwards. Even more so than the ones from before. I stand strong in my statement that this is more of a monster than Puffy Fluffy ever was. He has become a fuckingsociopath, blind to the fact that his actions can and do harm to those around him. Those that he used to pretend to care about, those who he used to show fake laughter with, those he pretended to cry for. * In his "Top ten Patrick's a Prick Episodes", Patrick's line in the #1 pick, "The Card", prompts Mr. Enter to, with utter appall, consider Patrick a sociopath who knows full well how destructive his moronic antics are and doesn't care. In the resulting "The Reason You Suck" Speech, he reveals that his beloved dog was named "Patrick" after him. When he reaches that point, he ends up at a loss for words, and simply decides to wrap up the review. The usual ending note says that the next video will be "something light" to recuperate and reiterates how much the video hit home for him. *'Transition song': "You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch" from How The Grinch Stole Christmas. **When he was making his "Top 10 Worst Patrick's a Prick Episodes" list, he asked for viewers to vote for the transition song. The options were "Particle-Man", "Where is the Fun?", "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch", "Worthless", and "The Plagues". The winner was "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch". *'Credits song': "I See The Light" from Knights of the Temple. * In his Top Ten Patrick's-A-Prick Moments, the number one spot goes to "The Card". Specifically, where he got the Alternate Character Interpretation that Patrick is actually using Obfuscating Stupidity to disguise being a total douche. And then we learn that he named his dog after Patrick. His tone is flat and lost after this. * A few lines in his "Top 10 Patrick's a Prick Episodes", such as "If SpongeBob doesn't understand morality, then you don't fucking care about it." and "I love it when he was crying harder when the toy store was closed", all hint towards him coming to the conclusion that Patrick is The Sociopath near the end. * He also finds that Patrick from SpongeBob SquarePants has gone through huge flanderization. In fact, in his Top 10 Worst Patrick's a Prick episode list, he says "I mean, there's flanderization, and then there's just... Being whatever the hell happened to you!" * His Top Ten Worst Patrick is a Prick Episodes define the reasons why he hates modern Spongebob episodes revolving around Patrick and considered the worst he's ever reviewed. * He was originally gonna review If It Smells Like an Ed but moved it to Animated Atrocities 53 and later found out that sorry wrong ed is worse * Mr Enter Asked people what he should do for the review so fans requested: Family Guy(Which turned into Animated Atrocities 51) Teen Titans Go(Which Turned into Animated Atrocties 56) Are You Happy Now?Spongebob(Which Turned into Animated Atrocities 68) That 90's ShowSimpsons The FridgeTAWOG Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island(Which turned into Animated Atrocities 117) Fairly Odd BabyOdd Parents(Which later turned into fairly odd pet for Animated Atrocities 69) Top 10 Worst Family Guy Episodes(Which is created a deviant art page of it but not a video) Mega Babies(Which turned into Animated Atrocities 58) The Brothers Grunt(Which turned in Animated Atrocities 99) School Days Anime Show Annoying Orange(Which turned into Animated Atrocities 105) Boys Vs GirlsTitans Go(Which he later reviewed in Animated Atrocities 80) Your Ed HereEdd and Eddy Demolition DoofusSpongebob(Which he later reviewed in Animated Atrocities 52) Felix the Cat: The Movie Space Chimps 2 Doogal(US Release) The Ten Commandments (2007) Delgo Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil A Troll in Central Park Alpha and Omega The Wild Who Bob What PantsSpongebob (Which later turned into Animated Atrocities 62) So Funny I Forgot To Laugh (Arthur) Penny For Your Laughs (Littlest Pet Shop) Bakers and Fakers (Littlest Pet Shop) Kenny the Cat (SpongeBob) A Double Dilemma (Pokémon: Advanced Generation) Axew Gets Lost (Pokémon: Black and White) Top Cat: The Movie The Nine Lives Of Fritz The Cat GoneSpongebob The LazistTAWOG Total Drama All Star Finale Spongebob's Last StandSpongebob Farm Pit OddParents Shark Tale(Which he Reviewed in Animated Atrocities 121) Planes The Nut Job Jelly Kid Forever (Bravest Warriors) Too Old (Adventure Time) Imposter's Home For Umm... Make 'Em Up Pals. (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) Electric Porygon SoliderPokemon The Great DivideAvatar Home on the Range? Family GayGuy Peter ProblemsGuy Angela Anaconda(Which he Reviewed for Animated Atrocities 76) BrickleBerry Top 10 worst Karma Houdini moments Top 10 worst uses of Status Quo is God Top 10 worst Pearl moments in Spongebob Catdog: Tresspassing Gene Ditchand Jerry Top 10 Episodes Where It Ended on an Asspull Badly Oh Brother Adventures of Super Mario Bros 3 Top 10 worst episodes of good shows Barnyard Fly Me to The Moon Loonatics Unleashed Dora the Explorer Go Diego Go Top 10 Worst Episodes Written By Zeus Cervas Danny Phantom - Phantom Planet Mars needs Mom(Which he reviews for Animated Atrocities 84) * One of Mr Enter's friends Lordlxis said that he hated Patrick even before 2004. Patrick would be the average idiot if he didn't have jerkish traits, had a less annoying voice, and wasn't home to some of the worst jokes in the show. * Mr enter Believes that Patrick Star has devolved into a complete monster. Category:Animated Atrocities Category:Lists Category:Top Tens Category:Season 2